Goode High with Percy and Annabeth
by drewdrew10-harmonia13
Summary: This Story is uploaded by drewdrew10. Just like any other Annabeth transfers/goes to Goode story. What happens when Annabeth transfers to Goode and surprises Percy and his gang of friends. Later some other friends come and surprise Percy and Annabeth. Story FULL of surprises. Warning: bad things may not happen. I would gladly accept suggestions about my writing. Please R&R!
1. Surprised

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so be nice. I got bored reading all of Annabeth goes/transfers to Goode stories so i made my own.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from PJO and HOO. Rick Riordan does.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up one morning with my alarm clock blaring. I was very tired and wanted to go back to sleep but, the sun that was coming through the window blinded my eyes. So I reached out my hand to turn my alarm clock off, but accidentally knocked it off the night stand. I got out of bed and picked it up and turned it off. Then I noticed something wrong about my surroundings.

I wasn't in my room in San Francisco, I was at a hotel in New York City. I then remembered that today was going to be my first day at Goode High. Goode High is the school Percy goes to. He managed to not get himself kicked out of this school.

I am also not going to stay in this hotel. I am actually moving in with Percy after school, Percy doesn't know that either. His mom and stepdad Sally Blofis and Paul Blofis let me move in with them. I get their spare bedroom that's next to Percy's room.

Even after I turned off my alarm, I was still tired. So I dragged myself to the washroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. I changed into a grey owl T-shirt, some dark blue jeans and a pair of grey converse high tops, also I put my hair into a ponytail with some extra curls falling out.

I grabbed my backpack and looked at the time and realized that I was late. So I ran out my hotel room and into the lobby. Then I ran into some business man and said sorry. I got on the subway and took the train. When I got off the subway I started running to Goode.

When I got closer to the school, I started to walk so that I would look normal. I got to the front yard of Goode and everyone was staring at me. Some of the boys were drooling and the girls were disgusted.

I walked into the school and went to the office and was greeted by the secretary, Ms. Raead.

"Hello dear, what can I do for you?" Ms. Raead said.

"I'm new here, I just transferred here from San Francisco. I was wondering if I could get my schedule and locker number?" I said happily.

"Why, yes dear. You must be Annabeth Chase. Here you go." She said while giving me the papers.

"Thanks Ms. Raead" I said.

"No problem dear, have a '_Goode_' day!" She said cheerfully as I laughed silently at her puny pun. **(A/N: Haha)**

I walked out of the office and happened to run into a girl and all my papers flew everywhere. The girl was maybe 5 foot 4 inches tall and was wearing a blue 'Goode Swim Team' T-Shirt and jean shorts.

"Oh my god, sorry about that!" the girl said apologetically.

"Don't worry" I mumbled as I was getting up.

I then bent down to pick up my papers.

"Oh I'll help you with that" the girl said as she leaned down to pick up the papers.

After she picked up my papers she asked "What's your name? I haven't seen you around before, and it's like November" as she was giving the papers back.

"Oh, my name is Annabeth and I'm a transfer student from California. What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Emily Shalker. What is your locker number? I'll show you where it is." she asked.

"Okay, where is locker 819?" I asked.

"Oh, follow me." Emily said while motioning me to follow her.

I followed her through a few hallways and turns until we got to locker 818.

"Oh wow, your locker is next to my friend's locker. He is also the most popular guy in school!" Emily said while blushing a little.

I realized that she was blushing because she had a crush on this guy she was talking about.

"All the girls ask him out and he always says no" she said.

"He claims he has a girlfriend! But everyone in the school thinks he made it up so he doesn't have to date the school slut." Emily added.

I asked "So who is this guy you are talking about" as I was opening my locker and putting my books in.

She was just about to answer when the whole hallway quieted down. Then I saw 7 people walking down the hallway.

Emily whispered "He's the one in the middle, he's the most popular guy in school because instead of bullying people, he protects them. His name is Percy Jackson. I should get going, I am part of his gang along with his other friends."

As Emily walks up to the gang I turn around and face my locker. I decide to walk up to Percy and see his shocked face. I close my locker and started walking towards the Percy. I went behind the group and followed them. I heard them talking about how Percy doesn't have a girlfriend.

"Yo, Perce you don't have a girlfriend. I know you don't." one of the guys said.

"I do so have a girlfriend, she lives in San Francisco! I've told you so many times" Percy yelled loudly.

"No you don't" The other guys say together.

"Or does he?" I said catching all his friends off guard.

All of Percy's Friends turn around and was staring at me like I was crazy. Percy turns around and saw me, his jaw dropped to the ground and his eves look at me in amazement.

"Annabeth? ANNABETH!" he yelled loudly and started running to me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" I laughed at his reaction.

He pulled me into a choking hug and lifted me off the ground. He kissed me passionately when he put me back on the ground. I kissed him back. It was the most amazing thing ever because I haven't seen him in a couple of months. About a minute later we broke apart from our kiss, all his friends and the people in the hallways were staring at us. I also saw Emily looking a little hurt.

"Why are you here?" Percy asks putting an arm around my waist.

"Why, do you not want me to be here?"I said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Percy said loudly.

"I'm here because I want to be closer to you. I also came here so I could go to higher places" I said trying to hint I came here because I needed to go to Olympus.

"Ooohhhhhhhhh!" He said knowing what I was saying.

"Do you mind introducing your friends for me?"I asked pointing at all his friends.

"OK!"Percy said

"He is Kash Mooney, also known as Cash Money. He is on the swim team with me." Percy said pointing at a guy that was about 5 foot 9 inches with a navy camo Alaska sweater and tie-dyed jeans.

"She is Angela Ingles, girlfriend of Kash." Percy said pointing at a girl that was about 5 foot 7 inches and was wearing a white short-shorts and a yellow tank top.

"He is Benny Tomson, He is also on the swim team with me." Percy pointed at a guy which was about 5 foot 11 inches and was wearing a blue sesame street T-shirt that says 'scram get lost' and black shorts.

"She is Megan Priggs, girlfriend of Benny." Percy motioned to a girl that was about 5 foot 1 inches and was wearing jeans and a T-shirt.

"He is Peter Joneson." Percy motions to a guy who was 5 foot 8 inches and was wearing a green hoodie with baby blue trousers.

"She is Charity Bie, girlfriend of Peter and she is on the swim team." Percy pointed to a girl who was 5 foot 5 inches and

"She is Emily Shalker, she is on the swim team." Percy pointed to a girl that I already met, she was the girl I ran into.

"And she is my 'very real' girlfriend that I have told you about so many times." Percy says to his friends. I was greeted with "hello"s and "sup"s. All in all, Percy's friends seem pretty cool and nice.

"Oh so he wasn't lying. We all thought he made it up!" Kash said looking stunned.

"I told you she was real!"Percy yelled at Kash.

**(A/N: This part might be a bit weird because where I live the school system is different. But I will do some research about it.)**

"What is your schedule Wise Girl?"Percy asked.

I gave him my schedule and he compared it.

**Percy's/Annabeth's schedule**

**Home **

**English-Mr. Blofis**

**Math-Mr. Husselman**

**_Break_**

**Greek-Ms. Mauther**

**Science-Mr. Johnston**

**_Lunch_**

**History-Mrs. Swabes**

**P.E.-Mrs. Noone**

**Electives/Marine Biology-Mr. Peece/Architecture-Ms. Boms**

"We have all our classes together except for Electives. You got architecture, and I got marine biology." He said sounding ecstatic since we almost have all our classes together.

"Ok everyone, now that we got all the introductions out of the way, let's get to English class since we have missed homeroom.** (A/N:Missing homeroom doesn't matter, so they don't get in trouble.)** Oh and Wise Girl, Paul and Mom will be so happy to see you" Percy said cheerfully. He still doesn't know I'm staying with him.

All his friends at the same time said "Wise Girl?! Seaweed Brain?!" and we started laughing.

"Nicknames we gave each other when we were smaller. Don't question our brains when we were smaller" Percy and I said at the same time. Everyone then started rolling on the floor with laughter including us. (Literally rolling on the floor)

After we stopped laughing, Percy laced his hands into mine and we started walking to class. Before we went into class Percy gave me a little peck on the lips. "Seaweed Brain" I said at what he did and he started laughing. When I went into class I was greeted by Paul.

"Hey Annabeth, how are you doing?" Paul said

"I'm doing well, the plane ride wasn't bad." I answered.

"Yeah, because you are not a child of the Big Three gods!" Percy said sounding annoyed.

"It's nice seeing you Annabeth, you and Percy can sit there in the back of the class."Paul said happily

"Thanks Paul." I said while walking with Percy to our seats.

While walking to our seats, Percy looked at the seats and frowned.

I asked "What's wrong seaweed brain?"

"Usually at this time the classroom is filled with people, but there are only a couple of people."He said still frowning.

Before we sat down Percy pulled our seats closer to each other. The seats were like touching.

When we sat down Percy said "I miss you a lot" and started kissing me. His lips molded perfectly to mine and our lips moved in sync. I guess Paul was giving us a break because he didn't interrupt our kiss. We didn't separate until we heard someone coughing, the coughing didn't sound like Paul's so I looked up and there were three girls standing there.

"What are you doing kissing my boyfriend!?" She shrieked.

"He is not your boyfriend!"I yelled back.

"I'm not your boyfriend Kelly, and I will never be!" Percy said as he sighed like they have been through this many times.

"Kelly Casro, Florrie Herp, and Michaela Quaint, would you please sit down English is about to begin. Oh and Kelly, Percy is not your boyfriend." Paul smirked making Kelly angrier.

A/N: Thx for reading. I will try to update every Sunday morning western Northamerica time. I might start another Annabeth goes/trandfers to Goode story but its after the giant war, maybe.


	2. Surprised again

**A/N: Hello people of the world, thx for reading my previous chapter. harmonia13 might be uploading a story today so look for that too if you like anime and manga.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Percy's POV**

Paul had started his lesson. So I realized that there were six empty seats in the classroom, so I wondered who was missing English Class.

I still can't believe that Annabeth is here right now in New York. I started playing with the loose curls of Annabeth's blond hair, and saying things like "I miss you" and "I love you". I kept doing that until the bell rang, because it is almost impossible to pay attention in English. I have dyslexia so it's hard to read English and My ADHD means I can't focus on things. Annabeth has dyslexia and ADHD but she is the daughter of Athena so anything to do with education she can focus on it.

We came out of class and laced my fingers with Annabeth's and started walking to our next class which was Math with Mr. Husselman.

When Annabeth and I went into math class we sat down at the back of the classroom. We held each other's hands under our table. She started reading a book, and I started sleeping on her shoulder. I was _maybe_ asleep for ten minutes before Annabeth woke me up.

"Seaweed brain, wake up." softly whispering into my ear.

"Ya, wa iz id." I mumbled sleepishly.

"Class is over!" She said chuckling a little.

"WHAT!" I immediately was awake. "I managed to sleep through a whole class and not get in trouble?! I have got to write that down on my 'achievements in classes." I whipped out my phone that was specially designed so monsters couldn't track them. Annabeth has one too.

"Yes Seaweed Brain, you managed to sleep through a whole class."Annabeth said while smiling at me.

"Ok Wisegirl, let's get to Greek class with Ms. Mauther. I don't know her yet, she is a new teacher." Sniggering to myself as I said that.

Annabeth started laughing "Ms. Mauther! That sounds like Ms. Mother!"**(A/N: I was bored OK don't complain about Ms. Mother.)**

"I know." I laughed.

We entered Greek class and saw Ms. Mauther. I almost barfed, that's how bad she looks. She had on a pink fluffy dress that was like a coat. I didn't even want to describe her. (**A/N: Just imagine Professor Umbridge from Harry Potter, Just a lot Worse.)**

We sat down at the back of the classroom. A couple minutes later the bell rang signaling the start of class, but six seats were empty just like in English. Now I really wondered who was not coming to class.

"Hello my name is Ms. Mauther."

At that moment the whole class started rolling on the floor and laughing. Ms. Mauther was furious.

"Quite down class!" the class didn't quite down instead they stopped for a second and started rolling on the floor in laughter again.

Ms. Mauther just sat down in her chair and waited. At that point everyone was laughing including Annabeth and I. The class didn't quite down at all, instead they started making jokes about her name and laughing even more. After about 20 minutes the class was still laughing. Everyone finally stopped laughing, I looked at my watch and class was almost over. We introduced ourselves and then the bell rang. I packed my books and held on to Annabeth's hand and started walking to science with Mr. Johnston.

In science not much happened. We came out of science and went to lunch where I saw all my friends.

"Yo sup guys!"I said while pulling out a chair for Annabeth.

"Thanks." Annabeth said.

"Since when did you become such a gentleman?!" All the boys piped up.

"When I got my amazing girlfriend." I said while sitting down.

"Perce, have you noticed that there are some people missing in some classes?" Benny asked.

"Um, Ya. There were like six empty seats in Greek and English."

There was an awkward silence so I decide to eat my lunch that I brought from home.

"Guess what I have for lunch" I said to all my friends.

"What?" They all said at the same time.

"BLUE COOKIES!"

Everyone started cheering. I gave everyone a cookie and they all started eating it. I put the cookies on the table in between Annabeth and I. Annabeth and I started eating them.

All of a sudden I heard two familiar voice shout, "WHERE ARE THE COOKIES?!" Annabeth and I looked up and saw a group of people following a boy and a girl who was running at me. Annabeth's jaw dropped, I focused on them and my jaw also dropped.

"Hey Kelp Head!"

**Thalia's POV**

We were running late again! Thanks to the Stoll brothers! Today Me, Nico, Grover, Katie, Katie's boyfriend Travis, and Travis's brother Conner are going to Goode High. The school that Percy goes to, Annabeth has transferred there today. Annabeth and Percy don't know we are going to Goode.

We were supposed to be in class a couple of hours ago, but as I was saying, the Stolls made us late. Now you might be wondering how they made us late. Travis and Stoll was at camp, they decided to puncture the Camp Half-Blood Van's tire so that the next people to use it on a quest would be held back. But they didn't realize that they were going to use the van to get to Goode.

To add to the puncture tires, they were late waking up and they didn't even pack yet because yesterday they were busy pranking people. When we got into Manhattan there was a traffic jam too.

So when we got to Goode, it was lunch time. Then Conner and Travis made us late again by arguing.

"I get out of the van first!" Conner yelled.

"No, I get out of the van first!" Travis yelled back.

"No, I do!"

"No, I do!"

"No, I do!"

"No, I do!"

I looked at Katie and rolled my eyes. She motioned for me to push Conner out of the van and she will push Travis. Katie motioned one, two, three and I pushed Conner out of the van, Katie also pushed Travis at the same time so they both fell out at the same time.

Both of them yelled "OOOOWWWWWW!" as they landed face down on the cold hard asphalt covered road.

I high fived Katie and she said to Conner and Travis "You two argue about the most abnormal things!"

Travis blushed and Conner smiled.

We walked into the school and went to the office to get our schedules from the secretary Ms. Raead.

"Hello, how may I help you all?" Ms. Raead asked politely

"We are new here, but these two boys made us late for class!" I said pointing at Conner and Travis.

"Oh no problem dear, what are your names?"

"Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Katie Gardner, Travis Stoll, Conner Stoll, and Thalia Grace!" I said my last name without being scared, weirdly.

"Okay, here are your schedules, everyone should be having lunch right now." She said pointing at the lunchroom across from the office.

"Thanks." I said motioning for everyone to follow me.

We went across the hall and went into the lunchroom. Conner and Travis were arguing about something.

I was talking to Nico about the school when Nico and I heard someone yell "BLUE COOKIES!" Nico and I looked up and saw Percy and Annabeth.

"WHERE ARE THE COOKIES?!" Nico and I yelled running at Percy and Annabeth.

They both looked up and both their jaws dropped.

"Hey Kelp Head!" I said.

"Hey Perce!" the others said.

Percy and Annabeth got up and yelled "Oh my gods, why are all of you here?!"

"Hey Travis, Conner, Katie, and of course my two cousins!" Percy said loudly.

"Hey Everyone." Annabeth said.

Percy and Annabeth came up and greeted us. We sat down at the table and Percy's friends just stared at us.

"Ok guys, these are my friends Travis, his girlfriend Katie, and Connor." He said pointing to them.

"These are my two cousins Nico and Thalia." He said Pointing at us.

"These are my friends Kash Mooney, his girlfriend Angela Ingles, Benny Tomson, his girlfriend Megan Priggs, Peter Joneson, his girlfriend Charity Bie, and this is Emily Shalker." Percy said pointing to each of them.

Everyone greeted each other and started talking.

When the Percy's mortal friends were all occupied he asked "Why are you all here for school?"

"We all have different reasons for being here." I answered.

"I'm here because Artemis needs more hunters, so I'm here to see if I can find recruits."

Grover spoke next "I'm here to see if there are any new demigods."

"We are here because it's getting boring pranking the same people over and over again." The Stolls said in unison.

Katie started talking immediately after the stolls "I'm here to keep an eye on the stolls, so they don't kill anyone."

"And I'm here because I was bored." Sighed Nico.

Lunch ended and we all needed to get to class.

Annabeth's POV

After lunch nothing much happened in our classes. We had History, nothing happened there. We had P.E. it was an easy because the P.E. teacher was a woman so she didn't go hard on us.

School had ended, Percy and I were walking out of school.

**(A/N: My car senses are about to kick in!) **

We got to Paul's Toyota Prius.

"Is Paul taking us home?"

"No. I'm just here because I parked my car over there." He said pointing down the street.

"Ok."

We walked down the street to see a new Maserati Grancabrio. **(A/N: It is not my favourite car.)**

"Oh my gods when did you get that?"

Being the Seaweed Brain he is "What? I didn't tell you yet?"

"No Seaweed Brain, you haven't told me."

"Oh, well Poseidon was proud of me so he bought it for me."

We put our backpacks in the trunk and we got in and put on our seat belts. Percy was about to start the car but hesitated.

"Annabeth, where are you staying?"

"I'm staying at a hotel but I'm going to move into your place. I already talked to your mom, all I need is you to drive me over to my hotel and get my stuff."

He was stunned. His mouth was opened and he was frozen.

I waved my hand in front of his face, and then he snapped back into reality.

"Seriously, you're staying at my place?!"

"Yep, I'm staying at your place."

"YAY!" He said like he was in kindergarten.

"Let's go" he said sounding excited.

I gave him the address of my hotel. He started the engine of his car and started driving like a maniac. When we got there, he parked his car and we went up together to my room to help me move my things.

**Percy's POV**

I parked my Maserati and went with Annabeth up to her room to help her. We got to her room, she opened the door and I went in. First thing that happened was me yelling.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I landed face first on the floor shaking the building a little. "OOOWWWWWWWW!"

Right after that, something fell on me. "OOOWWWWWWW!"

I flipped myself over and looked at what happened. I had tripped over a wire, plugged into Annabeth's laptop that was charging. Then the laptop fell on me because it was pulled down when I tripped over its wire.

"Oh my gods, Percy are you Ok?" she asked helping me get up.

"Yes I'm ok, I just say OW because that's what anyone would do. It doesn't hurt though, I have the curse if Achilles remember?" I said smiling.

"Oh right I forgot about that, I was just worried." She said giving me a hug and gave me a peck on the lips.

I looked around the room and the room was a mess. Everything was everywhere, blue prints for Olympus because she is now the architect of Olympus, cloths, suitcases, everything.

We started packing everything into her suitcases. After about half an hour we were finally done packing.

She went up to me and gently pinned me against a wall.

"Thank you Seaweed Brain."

"Anything for my Wisegirl."

She stood on her toes and kissed me passionately. Our lips molded together perfectly moving in sync. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her legs around me and I lifted her up and carried her to the bed. I laid her down with me on top of her and kept kissing her, we eventually pulled away because we were both out of breath.

"I love you." She said

"I love you too."

"Let's go back to my apartment before my mom gets worried." I said pulling Annabeth off the bed.

"Ok!" Annabeth said as we were walking out the door of the hotel room.

**A/N: Thx for reading. I wall update next Sunday for sure. Where I live the teachers are on strike and so I don't have school. I am actually going to keep updating on Sundays and get ahead in the story in case something happens.**

**drewdrew10**


	3. Another Surprise

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry if this chapter is a little short and a couple hours late. Minor hockey season started so im playing hockey and I had some personal things to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does, he also owns quite a lot more stuff. **

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I dragged all the suitcases to his Maserati and loaded them in the trunk. We drove back to Percy's place.

It was five thirty when we got back to Percy's apartment. We unloaded all the things from his Maserati and dragged it into the apartment complex. When we finally got all the stuff out of the car we made it upstairs with all the luggage. We got upstairs and Percy unlocked the door and dragged all my luggage into the apartment.

He closed the door and said "Mom, I'm home."

Percy's mom popped out into the hallway wearing an apron.

"Hello Percy." "Hello Annabeth, I haven't seen you in a long time!" she said hugging me.

"Hello Mrs. Blofis." I said while hugging her.

"Oh Annabeth I have known you long enough, just call me Sally."

"Ok, Sally."

"Percy and Annabeth, want some cookies, I was just making some."

"No thank you, I can wait for dinner." I said.

"I'm good mom, still kind of full." Percy said.

"Well then you can get your stuff set up in the guest room." Sally said pointing down the hallway.

"Thanks Sally." I said.

I motioned for Percy to help me get my stuff set up. We dragged all our stuff down the hallway. I opened the door that was labeled 'GUEST ROOM' and there was a massive TV in it with tons of wires connected to game consoles.

"Um, Percy how am I suppose to sleep here?" I said looking up at him.

"Oh. Right, my mom let me turn it into a gaming room." He said looking embarrassed.

"Uggghhhh, Why are you such a seaweed brain?"

"Because I am your Seaweed Brain!" He said pulling me in for a kiss.

We started kissing and he lightly pinned me against the door of the 'guest room'. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips. He pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss. We kissed for a long time before we heard a cough. We broke apart still holding each other. We looked up and saw Sally looking at us "Sorry for interrupting, but I forgot that we turned the guest room into a gaming room. You can stay with Percy in his room if you like." She said smiling and pointing at Percy's room.

"That's fine with me as long its fine with you." I said as I started to unwrap my arms around Percy's neck.

"Sure go ahead, I think you are both responsible enough to sleep in the same room." Percy and I started blushing.

"Thanks Sally." I said opening the door to Percy's room.

Percy and I went into Percy's room and started unpacking. Percy helped me fold my clothes while I put everything else in their respectable places.

After we were done, I was walking back to admire the tidiness when I tripped over and fell on the bed. While I was falling I grabbed Percy who was standing next to me. We both fell on the bed, Percy on top of me facing me.

"Sorry Seaweed Brain." I said stroking his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm okay."

He leaned in and kissed me full on the lips. Since Percy was on top of me I couldn't do anything so I kissed him back.

Percy put his arms beside me to support some of his weight so that he wouldn't crush me. I pulled my hands from under Percy and tangled them in his messed up black hair.

"Dinner time!" we heard Sally calling.

Percy and I pulled away and started laughing for no reason.

"Let's go have dinner." Percy said giggling.

"Let's go!" I said.

We got out of bed and being mature demigods we are, we skipped to the kitchen.

Of course Percy being the seaweed brain he is, slipped and fell on nothing and slid straight into the refrigerator. The refrigerator shook a little and the three boxes of cereal that happen to be on top of the refrigerator came raining down on Percy.

"OOOWWWW!" Percy yelled as he slid into the refrigerator.

"Ow, Ow, Ow!" He said as the cereal landed on him.

Paul was home now and in the kitchen helping Sally. They turned around to see what happened just as the cereal landed on Percy. Sally, Paul, and I started laughing.

Percy got up and started putting the boxes of cereal back on the refrigerator. After everyone stopped laughing, we sat down for dinner. For dinner we were having, homemade pizza. Percy was on his fourth slice of pizza and I was on my second when Paul started talking.

"So, Annabeth how do you like Goode?"

"It's good I guess, I can't really say anything since it has only been a day."

"Oh right." Paul said looking embarrassed.

We finished dinner without saying anything. Percy and I went into the living room and sat on the love seat.

Percy asked me, "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know, maybe a movie?"

"Ok. I have Home Alone 3, Toy Story 2, Golden Eye, Skyfall, Divergent, If I Stay, Recess, Finding Nemo, and Land Before Time 3."

"Let's watch Finding Nemo. Is that okay?"

"Yes! Of course it is. It's my favourite movie!" Percy said jumping up and down like a kindergarten.

Percy turned on the TV and put the DVD into the DVD player. He came back to the love seat and pulled me onto his lap. He pressed play on the remote and the movie started.

We were halfway through the movie when my eyelids were heavy and I felt like sleeping.

"Wisegirl, let's go sleep. You look tired." He whispered.

"Okay."

We got up and held each other's hand and walked to our room. I changed into my pajamas and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Percy was already brushing his teeth, there are 2 sinks in the bathroom so I used the other one.

Percy took off his shirt and changed into pajama pants.

I got into bed and pulled the blanket over me. Percy got in bed a minute later.

He put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Goodnight Wisegirl." He said kissing me on the forehead.

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain."

With that we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Both Annabeth and I fell asleep but my demigod dreams came to me.

_I was back in the battle of Manhattan, looking at all the injured and dead demigods lined up in rows. Shivers went up my spine. Then a voice spoke in my head "You could have prevented this, you could have prevented everything." I recognized that voice to be Kronos's voice. _

I woke up someone poking my Achilles heel. I shot my head up to find Annabeth giggling.

"Oh my gods Annabeth, you scared me."

"Sorry Seaweed Brain, you wouldn't wake up." She said still giggling.

"Why did you wake me up? It's still early!" I said looking at the clock that read seven O'clock.

"Today is Saturday and I didn't tell you I need to go to Olympus tomorrow."

"What. Today is Saturday?"

"Yes Seaweed Brain"

"Yes. I can play video games!"

"Whatever." She said getting out of bed.

"Hey, stay in bed with me!" I begged.

"Fine, I'll stay in bed with you."

Annabeth climbed into bed and snuggled close to me. I put an arm around her waist and she put her head on my chest.

"I love you Seaweed Brain!"

"I love you too Wisegirl!"

I remember falling asleep for a little bit.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

A couple of hours later I woke up and Annabeth was still sleeping peacefully beside me. I looked at the clock and I read ten O'clock. So I woke up Annabeth.

"Annabeth, wake up." I said poking her cheek.

She mumbled something and her eyes flickered open. She smiled at me.

"Good morning Seaweed Brain."

"Good Morning Wisegirl." I said kissing her on the lips.

"Let's go have breakfast, I'm hungry." I said getting out of bed.

"You're always hungry." She said getting out of bed with me.

We went and brushed our teeth and changed out of our pajamas.

We walked hand in hand to the kitchen where my mom was making blue pancakes.

"Good morning mom." I said sitting down at the table.

"Good morning Sally." Annabeth said sitting down in the chair beside me.

"Good morning Annabeth and Percy. Paul had to go do something for teachers and left early."

My mom came over and loaded my plate with tons of pancakes. I poured tons of syrup over it. I started eating them very fast and eventually finished before Annabeth even though she had less pancakes than me.

Annabeth and I finished our pancakes and we went to the gaming room. We played Call of Duty Black Ops 2 together and won every time. After about and Hour of playing Call of Duty, Annabeth went to do her homework. I stayed and played GTA V for about an hour.

I finished playing at around noon and went to the living room. When I sat down the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said walking down the hallway to the door.

I unlocked the door and opened it. The next thing I knew I was on the floor face down. I looked up to see my friends.

"Sorry Kelp Head."

* * *

**A/N: Thx for reading, I would appreciate suggestion. I'll try to post another chapter next week on Sunday. If I can't then it will be around that time of the week.**

**drewdrew10**


	4. The Mall and a surprise

**Hey people of the world,**

**Sorry the chapter is uploaded late. I had a hockey game in the morning and I was busy in the afternoon preparing for school! The teacher strike finally ended. To make it up to you guys I made this chapter longer than normal! Hope you enjoy it! And if there are a lot more grammer mistakes than usual, blame me feeling tired from my hockey game.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO but I do have a set of PJO books. **

* * *

**Annabeth's POV **

I was in Percy's room doing the homework I got yesterday when I heard the doorbell ring. I heard Percy yelling "I'll get it."

I got up and opened the bedroom door. I looked down the hallway and saw Percy laying on the floor face down. I looked up to see Thalia, Nico, Travis, Conner, and Katie standing in the doorway laughing.

Percy looked up and Thalia said "Sorry Kelp Head."

I came out of the room and helped Percy up. I asked why Percy was on the floor, apparently Thalia was going to jump and kick the door down. Right before Thalia was going to make contact with the door Percy opened it, so Thalia kicked Percy in the gut. Percy wasn't hurt since he had his curse.

"Hello guys, what brings you her?" I asked helping Percy get up.

"Yeah, what brings you here?" Percy asks pointing at Thalia.

At that moment Sally comes out from the kitchen in an apron to see who was here "Hello everyone, what brings you here?"

"We are here for lunch, hope you don't mind?" The Stoll's asked. Katie whacked both the Stolls on the head.

"Oh I don't mind, you can stay for lunch! Lunch will be ready in a couple of minutes." Sally said.

I held Percy's hand and walked to the living room where everyone sat down.

"I need to go to the mall today, Thalia, Katie, Travis and Conner are also coming. Do you want to come with us?" Grover asked.

"Sure, we got nothing to do." Percy said.

"Ok." Grover said.

"Time for lunch!" Sally yelled from the kitchen.

We all went to the kitchen got lunch and went back to the living room to eat.

After we finished lunch we walked out of the apartment and into the parking lot.

"I'll take my car with Annabeth and two of you can come with us." Percy said pointing to his car.

"No my friends, we are all taking the minivan Hermes got us!" Travis and Conner said at the same time.

Percy looked around the parking lot and found a heavily modified Honda Odyssey.

* * *

**Conner's POV**

"My friends, this is not just any minivan. This is the Bisimoto Honda Odyssey. It has a Turbo V6 and manual transmission. The engine produces one thousand twenty nine horsepower and it is so fast it has launch control." I said pointing at the minivan.

All my friends were staring at it.

"Everyone get into the van." I said getting into the driver's seat.

Everybody got in to the van and we drove off to the mall. On the way we scared a little kid when the turbo from the van spooled.

When we got to the mall Nico, Travis, Grover, and I went to pull a prank. Thalia and Katie went to shop for cloths. Percy and Annabeth went to see a movie.

Nico, Travis, Grover, and I went back to my van and got our equipment that was needed. We got saran wrap, duct tape, and a janitor's costume.

"Ok guys, this is how it is going to work. We go to a hallway that leads to a washroom. Nico, you are going to dress up in this costume and block the hallway. Travis, Grover, and I will saran wrap the whole doorway of both washrooms. Then we run away from the scene." Travis said while entering the mall.

We got to a hallway that led to a washroom and Nico went into the washroom and changed into the janitor costume.

We hid behind a fake plant in the mall and watched as Nico blocked the entrance to the hallway with 'do not cross' banners.

We snuck past Nico and went to the men's washroom and we got saran wrap and duct taped it to the door way. We pulled the saran wrap across the doorway and duct taped it to the other side. We repeated that until the whole doorway was covered.

We went to the Woman's washroom and did the same thing until it was covered.

We were done so we signaled to Nico to run away and he did. We started running a couple seconds after Nico. We ran back to the minivan and put all the equipment back, including the janitor costume.

"That went very well, not a single distraction." Grover said smiling like a manic.

"Let's reward ourselves and go to the food court for food!" Nico said pointing to the upstairs of the mall.

"Ok, let's go eat!" Travis and I said at the same time.

We all walked up to the food court and got whatever we wanted. Grover got enchiladas and canned sodas. Nico got frozen yogurt and a soft drink. Travis got three slices of pizza. I got fried chicken and a soft drink.

We were halfway through eating when two girls came up to us and yelled "We knew you would be here!" All the boys jumped out of their seats yelling.

"Oh my gods Katie, you scared us to death!" Travis said kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Thalia, why did you do that?" Nico asked getting back into his seat.

"We were both bored so we decided to scare all of you." Thalia said sitting in one of the spare seats.

A couple of minutes later Percy and Annabeth came back from their movie and told us we had to leave. We threw away our garbage and walked back to the minivan. We drove Percy and Annabeth back to their apartment and then we left.

* * *

**Percy's POV **

Annabeth and I entered our apartment. I yelled "Mom I'm home!"

There was no answer. I looked in the kitchen and saw note on the dining table.

_Percy,_

_Paul and I had to go somewhere. We are not going to be home until around twelve. Make yourself dinner or you can just go out with Annabeth._

_Sally_

"Hey Annabeth, do you want to go out for dinner or do you want to stay home?" She came out from the living room and answered.

"Let's go out for dinner." She said smiling.

"Ok, let's call it a date!" I said going up to Annabeth and kissing her on the lips.

"Can we not go to a formal restaurant, I don't feel like wearing a dress." She said kissing me back.

We kissed for a couple of minutes and then pulled away.

"Ok, let's just go now." I said lacing my hand into Annabeth's.

We walked out the door and went to my Maserati since Paul and Mom took the prius.

We drove to a restaurant that I go to all the time since the food there was really good.

We got out of the car and walked hand in hand to the restaurant. We got seated at a booth and I sat next to Annabeth.

"Hello, my name is Kathy and I will be your waitress tonight. Can I get you some drinks while you decide what you want to eat?" Kathy said handing us menus.

"I will have a cherry coke please" Annabeth said.

"I will also have a cherry coke please." I said grinning for no reason.

"Ok, I will be right back with those." Kathy said walking away.

"Wisegirl, have you decided yet?" I ask Annabeth since I was done deciding.

"Yep, I know what I want!" She said putting down the menu.

A couple of minutes later Kathy came back with our cherry cokes.

"Ok, here are your cherry cokes. Are you ready to order yet?" She said putting our cherry cokes on the table.

"Yep, we are ready." Annabeth said.

"Ok." She said pulling out a small notebook.

"I'll have an egg sandwich with onion rings." Annabeth said giving the menu back to Kathy.

"I'll have a pork chop burger with onion rings." I said handing the menu back to Kathy.

"Ok, thank you." She said and walked away.

Annabeth and I started drinking our cherry cokes. Annabeth started to shiver after she took a sip. I pulled her closer so we could share body heat and she won't be cold.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said cuddling closer to me.

"Don't worry." I said kissing Annabeth on the forehead.

We sat there drinking our cherry cokes for a couple of minutes before our food arrived.

"Ok, here is your food. Do you need anything else?" She said putting our food on the table.

"No, were good." Annabeth said.

"Ok, enjoy your food!" She said starting to walk away.

After the waitress left I started eating. I finished my burger and onion rings before Annabeth finished her sandwich.

"Ok Wisegirl, I'm done!" I said looking over at her unfinished sandwich, which she was still eating.

"Oh my gods Seaweed Brian, don't eat so fast!" Annabeth said with her mouth full.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It is bad for you!" She said finishing her sandwich.

"Ok mother!" I said while rolling my eyes.

After a couple of minutes, Annabeth finished her onion rings. I paid the bill after a small argument with Annabeth. I held hands with Annabeth as I walked out of the restaurant.

"Can we go to Central Park and walk around?" Annabeth asked right after we got out of the restaurant.

"Sure. Let's go!" I said walking to my Maserati.

I opened the door for Annabeth before getting in the car. I started the engine and drove off towards Central Park. We got there and found a parking space. I laced my hand into Annabeth's and started walking slowly around Central Park. After twenty minutes Annabeth pulled me to a bench and we sat down. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"I miss camp Seaweed Brain." She said leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Wisegirl, we will go to camp during Christmas break." I said kissing her hair.

"Ok." She said looking up at me.

I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. I pulled after a couple of seconds since we were in a public place. She smiled at me and started to get up.

"Let's go back home." She said lacing her hands with mine.

"Ok, let's go." I said.

After a couple of minutes we reached my car. We got in and drove home.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

After some time we pulled into the parking lot of Percy's apartment. I got out of the car and held hands with Percy while walking to the door. We got in the elevator and went up to our floor. We got out of the elevator and said hi to an old man getting into the elevator.

At the door of our apartment Percy lightly pinned me against the door and put his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. We both smiled and leaned in. His lips met mine and molded perfectly.

Our kiss turned into a make out session. So we kept kissing for a long time before I pulled away.

"I love you Seaweed Brain!" I whispered while smiling at him.

"I love you too!" Percy whispered while smiling back at me.

He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door to our apartment. We went in and sat down on the couch. I sat down right next to him and put my head on Percy's shoulder. Percy turned on the TV and went to a cartoon channel. Inspector Gadget was playing so we watched that.

We finished watching Inspector Gadget and went to our bedroom. I went to take a shower while Percy did some homework.

"Percy, you better be done a page when I finish taking a shower." I told him while walking out of the room.

"Ok." He said.

I went to the bathroom and took off my cloths. I got in the shower and the temperature was perfect. A couple of minutes later, I yelled "AH!" jumping back. The water had suddenly turned really cold, then back to really hot. I was wondering why that happened when I remembered…

"SEAWEED BRAIN, LEAVE THE _DAM_ WATER TEMPERATURE ALONE!" I yelled.

"OKAY." He yelled back.

I finished taking a shower and put on my clothes. I walked back to Percy's room and opened the door. What I saw was Percy's head on his homework and he was asleep. I got closer and could tell he did finish the page I asked him to do.

I went up to him and slapped him across the face.

"AHHHH!" He yelled as he brought his head up.

"That was for changing the water temperature, and this is for falling asleep on your homework." I said slapping him on the face again.

"Whatever." He said standing up.

He went to the bathroom to take a shower. I sat down on the bed and started reading a book.

After a couple of minutes I heard the shower turn off. A couple of minutes later Percy ran into the room and straight at me. He jumped and landed on the bed right next to me.

"Hello Wisegirl, ready to go to sleep?"He asked.

"Why do you always have to have a massive entrance, can't you be normal?" I ask lying down next to him.

"Well I am not normal." He said smiling at me.

"Whatever." I said.

I got out of bed, turned off the lights and got into bed with Percy. I cuddled up to him and he put an arm around my waist.

"Goodnight Wisegirl." He whispered.

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain." I whisper back.

Right when I was about to fall asleep I hear a massive explosion waking me and Percy.

"BOOM"

* * *

Hey guys,

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and sorry if the the ending is a cliff hanger. haha. Everyone will just have to wait till next week to see what happens!

drewdrew10


	5. A big surprise

**Hello people of the world! I am so sorry for not updating for the past couple of weeks! BUT! I have a Grand Idea! I am going to edit the previous chapters to make the rest of the story more FUN! And that is what I have been doing for the past couple of weeks. Sorry to keep you waiting but it is for the better!**

**Anyways here is the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. I only own a set of PJO books and a Blood of Olympus book!**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

After we dropped Percy and Annabeth back home we were driving home when Travis spoke.

"Hey, why don't we prank Percy and Annabeth?" Travis asked.

"We should!" Conner yelled.

"Ok!" Everyone said at the same time.

"I will lead this prank!" Conner yelled.

"Let's make a massive noise to wake them up, and put like a trap at their door so they can't get out!" Conner said.

"Ok, each of us will be responsible for different things. I will get tannerite for the noise? Conner, can you get sand bags? Nico, can you get a rifle with a silencer on it? Thalia, can you get wood and I will give you the dimensions when I get them? Katie, can you get some net and rope? Grover, can you stalk Percy and Annabeth to make sure they are in their apartment and are asleep?" Travis said.

"Ok!" Everyone said.

When we got home everyone went to work. I decided that I would make ropes out of vines. I went to a pot of dirt and magically summoned some vines**. (Let's say that children of Demeter can magically grow things. I don't know if they actually can.) **After I grew the vines I cut them off and started making a pile.

About and hour later I got enough vines in the pile. I started tying some and twisting them together. Another hour went by and I was done with the rope. I put it in a pile next to the front door along with the stuff that other people already got. Since I was done with my job I decided to see if Travis was done.

I went upstairs to Travis's room to look for him. When I got up there I opened the door to see Travis lying on his bed. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello Katie!"

"Hey Travis!"

"Are you done your part of the prank?"

"Yes I am!" I said flopping down next to him on the bed.

"Good!" He said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"We can rest for a while before going to Percy's place because we are going to set up the prank when they are sleeping." Travis said.

"Ok."

Travis and I talked for some time before we both felt tired. I curled up closer to him and we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Travis's POV**

I was talking to Katie when we both fell asleep. It felt like a minute before I was woken up.

"TRAVIS! KATIE! Get up!" Someone yelled.

I opened my eyes and saw my brother in my room. Katie started to wake up. Her eyes opened and looked up.

"What is it, Conner?" She asked closing her eyes again.

"It is time to prank Percy and Annabeth!" Conner yelled jumping up and down.

"Ok." Katie said while getting up.

I got up as well and held Katie's hand while walking out of my bedroom. We walked out into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"It's about time lovebirds!" Thalia yelled while smirking.

"Shut up!" I said sticking my tongue out at her.

Katie and I sat down on the loveseat and Conner started talking.

"Ok everyone, Grover just told me that Percy and Annabeth are asleep or close to asleep. We will drive to their place with all the equipment." Conner said.

"Let's move!" Thalia yelled.

Everyone carried all of the materials and got down to the van. We put the materials in carefully so nothing will blow up or break. We all got in the van and started driving to Percy's apartment.

We got toe Percy's apartment and started unloading all the things. We slowly made it up to Percy's apartment.

I got to Percy's apartment door and started picking the lock. I successfully picked the lock with a 'pick a lock kit' courtesy of Hermes.

Everyone got in to the apartment quietly with the materials. Nico put the tannerite in the middle of the living room above the sandbags. As I looked away, Conner was setting down the wood beside the tannerite.

I started whispering to everyone "Me and Conner will take care of the trap first and then you can start setting..."

At that moment

"BOOM"

We all covered our ears and looked behind us. There was a massive cloud of smoke in the middle of the room. After about ten seconds Conner came out of the smoke cloud that was now filling the whole living room.

"I dropped… the wood." He said falling on the floor.

Just as he fell Percy and Annabeth came to the living room to see what happened.

"What the hell! What did you…" Percy yelled as the smoke alarm went off.

"I don't know why you are here but let's fix it before Percy's parents get home." Annabeth said calmly.

We all scrambled to open the windows so the smoke would flow out of the living room. Percy soaked what was left of the bag of tannerite and the sandbags. Annabeth went and disabled the smoke detector so it would stop beeping. Thalia controlled the mist so the mortals would forget that an explosion happened. Conner, Grover, Nico, Katie and I moved the materials down to the van.

After about ten minutes everything was cleaned up. We all sat down in the living room silently until Percy started talking.

"What did you try to do?"

"We tried to prank you guys. Conner was in charge and he was the one who messed up the prank." I said chuckling slightly.

Everyone started laughing at Conner.

"Wow! A son of Hermes failing to pull prank!?" Annabeth and Percy yelled at the same time.

"I know right?!" Nico yelled while laughing.

"Look! Conner failing to pull a prank made Nico laugh!" Thalia yelled because there was so much noise from laughter.

After five minutes of laughing it was one O'clock in the morning.

"Shouldn't you guys be heading home? It's like one in the morning!" Percy asked looking at the clock on the wall.

"You guys should be getting home. We need to sleep too." Annabeth said.

"I think we should go. It is late." I said gesturing for my friends to go home.

We all said our farewells and good nights to Percy and Annabeth. We got in the van and drove back to our apartment.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

After Annabeth and I were woken up at midnight by a massive explosion caused by a failed prank by our friends, we were really tired and ready to sleep!

We said our farewells and our friends went back home. Annabeth and I got into my bed and cuddled up to each other. Both of us immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning to Annabeth shifting in her sleep. She was cuddled up next to me with her head in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. She started to wake up so I pulled my head away and poked her cheek. That woke her up.

"Good morning Wisegirl." I whispered.

"Good morning Seaweed Brain, and you are a Seaweed Brain because you woke me up by kissing me and poking my cheek." She whispered back while smiling at me.

"I am not just any Seaweed Brain, I am your Seaweed Brain." I said making Annabeth giggle.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me lightly. She pulled away after a couple seconds.

"You are so immature." She laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever."

"Let's get out of bed its eleven O'clock." Annabeth said.

"Why?" I asked like a little child.

"Because we missed breakfast and it is almost lunch time." She said pointing at the clock on my nightstand.

"Fine." I said getting out of bed.

We went out into the living room and the kitchen to check if my mom and Paul had woken up yet. They came home after Conner's failed prank and after Annabeth and I fell asleep. I went into the kitchen and got the cereal. I was pouring milk into my cereal when Annabeth asked…

"Are you seriously going to eat? We could wait for lunch." She yelled from the living room.

"Yes I am and yes I could, but I'm not going to wait for lunch." I yelled.

By the time I finished my cereal my mom and Paul had woken up already. I went out to the living room and saw that Annabeth was watching a documentary on submarines. So I joined in because it is related to water.

Fifteen minutes later "Lunch time!" my mom yelled from the kitchen.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

After we all had lunch the day went uneventfully. Percy and I played a couple of his games, made cookies, helped Sally clean the apartment, and kissed quite a bit.

Next morning though was different. Both of us woke up really early and decided to stay in bed. That didn't end well when we both accidentally fell asleep. We ended up waking thirty minutes before school started…

* * *

**Hope everyone enjooyed this chapter. As I said before I am going to edit the story for the better!**

**I won't stop the story because I have so many ideas! Everyone just has to be patient.**


End file.
